


Zeus, The Matchmaker

by HollyBlue2



Series: Prompt Galore [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M, Student!Cas, Zeus is really cute, bookstore assistant!Dean, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBlue2/pseuds/HollyBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You discreetly come into my bookstore every day just to play with my cat that I let wander. You think I don’t notice, but I totally do. Don’t worry; it’s freaking adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zeus, The Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siriuscas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=siriuscas).



> Written for @siriuscas on Tumblr! :D

Dean took the job at the local bookstore in the evenings after his brother went back to university. A mechanic by day, bookstore assistant in the evenings, the careers couldn’t get further apart if he tried. Still, it was a pleasing job, except for the owner’s cat that wandered around. Dean was allergic to the cat but he’d dose up on allergy tablets before starting the afternoon shift so it wasn’t that bad, besides, he was quite fond of the black and white cat.

There was also someone else who was very fond of said cat, who was named Zeus, a student with black hair and more often than not wearing a trenchcoat always wanders in about a half hour after Dean starts his shift. At first he’d sit himself down on the age old sofa in one of the reading corners and read until closing, but Dean’s noticed more recently that Zeus wanders off the exact moment the mystery guy comes in.

It’s a rainy Tuesday afternoon when the guy actually buys one of the books in the used books store and Dean notices his blue eyes. And they’re not just blue, they’re really blue, really, really blue and they’re so perfect. Dean shakes himself from staring at the guy. Zeus has hopped up on the counter and is rubbing his head against the guy’s hand.

“Come off it, Zeus.” Dean scolds the cat, stroking his head to take his attention away.

“It’s okay.” The guy smiles.

Days and days go by, the guy still comes in, and he still takes Zeus’ attention, so by the eighth day Dean decided to go and investigate the gorgeous guy who steals away Zeus’ attention. When he rounds the corner of a tall shelving unit to where the sofa is, the guy has his back to him, legs tucked under his body which looked really uncomfortable and Zeus is sat on his shoulder, nuzzling the side of his head.

“Oh my god. That’s adorable.” Dean says under his breath, except it must’ve been louder than expected because the guy turns round and see him staring, leaning nonchalantly against the bookcase.

“Huh? Wha?” Came a sleepy reply.

“So, you’re the culprit?” He teases moving closer and standing behind the guy and stroking the top of Zeus’ head with a finger until he starts purring.

“The cat likes me. I guess…” he says.

“Oh, no, it’s fine, just wandering who the guy was that this little guy liked so much.” He tells him before turning his attention to the cat. “You like this guy, huh?” Dean tickles the cat under his chin earning a meow. “Oh, you do…”

The guy is looking at Dean with a smirk on his lips. “Name’s Cas, I probably should’ve introduced myself before seeing as I’m in here stealing your cat everyday… well, reading… and stealing your cat.”

Dean laughs, shaking his head. “Stealing Zeus, is fine, it’s nice for him to have company other than myself or his owner.”

“Cute.”

“Huh?”

“The… uh… cat,” Cas stumbles. But Dean had caught on to something different.

“Right, the cat, yeah, the cat is really gorgeous, his black hair… uh… fur, is real nice.”

They were as bad as each other. A semi-awkward silence hung in the air for a while and eventually Cas turned back to the book on his lap.

“Coffee?” Dean asked.

“Café across the street?” Cas answered.

“Twenty minutes?”

“See you there.”

“Okay.”

And that was it. Dean wandered off back to his stool behind the till. Dean sat down and breathed heavily, thoughts reeling. Had he just asked the guy on a date? No, it was just coffee, coffee with the guy who steals his cat’s attention. With the guy who has gorgeous ruffled hair. With the guy who has the deepest ocean blue eyes he’s ever seen. With the guy who has rosy lips. With the guy who comes in to his store every day. Oh god, Dean thinks, he just asked the guy on a coffee date.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
